Methane River
by Ukiby3000
Summary: So, yes I based this because of a small drabble I read and a song. It's short, it's lovely and it's full of slash XD OK, maybe not full of slash, but, oh well... It talks about the relationship between Olimar and Captain Falcon.


**Notes and disclaimer: **So, after reading this small drabble where the writer said that Olimar breathed methane and having this Bill Fay song stuck in my head, I ended up writing this. If you don't see the slash in this, you won't see slash anywhere else *haha*

Well, I don't own a thing. I wish I owned a couple of Pikmin though. That would be awesome. Specially some white ones XD

* * *

**Methane River**

_"Methane River will not let me pass  
I cannot cross it, it blocks my path"_

-Methane River by Bill Fay-_  
_

* * *

It was yet another quiet cold night at the Smash Mansion. And, while his Pikmin were sleeping safe and sound on his bedroom, Olimar was nowhere to be seen. He was in another room not very far from his own.

The sound of the wind against the window, on the other room, was soothing. So soothing, that it was almost scary. But Olimar knew that it wasn't the sound alone that was good. It was the combination between sound and feelings. The combination that would make him come back, night after night, after putting his beloved Pikmin to sleep.

While lying there, with his whole body under the sheets and with two arms around his body, Olimar could tell exactly how a teddy bear felt. The breathing behind his back was all he needed to send him to sleep, in a minute or two.

Too bad the same didn't happen to the other person sharing the bed with him. Because, while Olimar was sleeping, Falcon would just rest his chin on the other captain's glass helmet and would stay awake for an hour or more, with frustration eating him inside out. His thoughts would swing from good to bad, depending on what he remembered.

Because, every time Falcon thought about his relationship with Olimar, there were so many things he needed to consider, he didn't know if it was good or bad for them to be so different from each other.

If the Subspace threat brought anything good to Falcon, it was the fact that he finally found a friend. Not that he hated the others, but Falcon just couldn't see himself hanging around with any of them.

But it was different with Olimar. Very different.

When they met, under the strangest circumstances, Olimar was scared of him. So scared, that he actually ran away, followed by his only Pikmin left, when Falcon turned to talk to him. After all, he killed his remaining PIkmin faster than the giant R.O.B. could, so, it was only logical that guy was going to crush him to pieces.

Falcon tried to apologized himself for his 'dramatic entrance', what took some time, since Olimar couldn't understand a word he said. But, after getting what the other captain was trying to tell him, Olimar started to follow Falcon, a little bit afar at first and, closer and closer as the time passed. Even his Pikmin started to take a liking of him, forgetting the earlier incident.

When the whole Subspace thing was over, and they could go back to their normal fighting routine, Falcon and Olimar had broken lots of barriers. The main barrier they broke was the language one. As the time passed, Falcon got more and more familiar with Olimar's vocabulary. The little captain was more than willing to show him how to speak his mother language, and Falcon was really eager to teach English to Olimar, as soon as he learned more about that strange new language.

The size issue wasn't really a problem to any of them. Falcon didn't mind walking with someone that small and Olimar was always happy when he could see things on a higher level, with the help of Falcon.

And, Falcon finally got around learning everything he could about the little Pikmin, as Olimar learned a lot about cars and things like that. The little captain was sure to write down everything Falcon taught him, because all of that could be useful for him and his fellow Hocotatians.

There was only one thing that they just couldn't get over: Falcon, as a human, needed to breathe oxygen. Olimar, on the other hand, had a glass helmet full of methane.

Even though that didn't seem to bother Olimar, it bothered Falcon greatly. The pilot just couldn't believe that such a thing was keeping them apart. They could almost speak the same language. Why couldn't they breather the same type of air?

Lying there, with his arms around Olimar and with his chin against the glass helmet, Falcon wanted to crush that stupid glass thing, but he knew that, if he did that, poor Olimar would die.

Thinking about that, Falcon's first reaction would be holding Olimar a little bit stronger, while pressing his lips against the cold glass surface of the helmet.

"One day..." Falcon would whisper, even though he knew it was a lie. He knew that Olimar would never be able to breathe oxygen, the same way he would never be able to breathe methane.

But he needed to believe in something, to keep him from getting even more frustrated. Although, a part of him believed that they would get around that, somehow. He just needed to have patience.

With that thought, Falcon would finally fall asleep, so then he could face another day and share more things with Olimar, what would bring them closer and closer.

And, that was joyful enough.


End file.
